


hiccstrid shenanigans

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [149]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Just as the title says.





	hiccstrid shenanigans

“So, how’s the chief doing this fine morning?” Astrid teased as she saw Hiccup exit his house with Toothless after him. He had that look on his face that proved that he had just woken up.

 

“Well, it’s okay. But maybe the question we should be asking is, what is Astrid Hofferson doing outside of the chief’s house with an unsheathed dagger in her hand?”

 

The young woman laughed, pointing at the small strips of carved wood on the ground, along with a badly made wooden animal that also looked discarded.

 

“Well, I was waiting for you but got bored, a woman needs something to in the meantime. You know, I have a dagger, there’s wood, so let’s carve, but it didn’t turn out too good.”

 

“Heh, I can see that.”

 

“You little!” Astrid let out a laugh as she lunges towards Hiccup, arms around him and quickly kissed his cheek. “You’re such a heavy sleeper, you know that?”

 

The chief blushed, before he decided what to say next.

 

“Well, you might have told me that a couple of times before. Or maybe it was Fishlegs, I can’t recall. Maybe another kiss can help my memory, or I’ll tickle you.”

 

Before Astrid could react, she felt Hiccup’s fingers tickle her stomach, causing her to burst out into laughter as she tried to get away. She fell backwards onto the ground, landing in the soft grass, when Hiccup finally stopped. She took a deep breath, fully filling her lungs once more. She was extremely weak when it came to tickling, and her lover just looked at her with that confident yet geeky look on his face.

 

“Do I get my kiss now?”

 

Astrid snorted, before giggling once again, and then pressed her lips against Hiccup’s.

 

“You’re lucky that I love you, you know that?”

 

“Yep, because if you had tried to tickle me you wouldn’t be able to stand up for a month.”

 

“Well, I’m not denying that.”


End file.
